


Various Weiß Kreuz Drabbles

by beren



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles previous posted on LJ</p><p>Dec04 (06)<br/>Dec08 (06)<br/>Dec16 (06)<br/>Dec19 (06)<br/>Dec22 (06)<br/>Prickly<br/>Wicked Way<br/>Christmas Dinner<br/>Cats<br/>Indulgence</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dec04 (06)

[Fandom Advent Calendar](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/214347.html)  
Dec 04  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
Pairing: Aya/Yoji  
Rating: PG

Aya did not like Christmas, but he was beginning to realise that no matter what the rest of them thought, Omi loved the season and was determined to celebrate it. The fact that he, Ken and Yoji were hanging ridiculously cute decorations with Omi as drill sergeant testified to this fact.

"The fairy goes on the top of the tree, Aya-kun," Omi said cheerfully.

"I don't think he'll fit, Omichi," Yoji piped up almost immediately and slapped Aya on the arse, in response to which Aya gave his lover the death glare and made a mental note to kill him.


	2. Dec04 (06)

[Fandom Advent Calendar](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/214347.html)  
Dec 08  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
Pairing: Aya/Schuldig  
Rating: PG

When Aya returned to his room and threw his mission coat onto the bed, he saw it on the windowsill; a small package with red paper and a lurid green bow. It made him smile despite the evening's activities.

Picking up the small parcel he read the label:

Kitten, just a little something I picked up for you, Schu.

Aya still didn't quite know how he had ever hooked up with the borderline psychotic telepath, but it was things like this that made him realise why he stayed with Schuldig. Romance was not something anyone else had ever shown him.


	3. Dec16, Weiss Kreuz, Yoji/Aya, PG

Sorry this is late - I've been doing the Christmas thing at the in-laws this weekend.

[Fandom Advent Calendar](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/214347.html)  
Dec 16  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
Pairing: Yoji/Aya  
Rating: PG

Yoji pulled up to the park and just sat in the car looking out. It was snowing and the ground was completely white. As soon as Aya had gone missing he had known; it was always the same when it snowed.

Peering through the heavy white flakes falling from the sky, he could see the shock of red hair that showed him where Aya was. Yoji didn't know what Aya came here to remember, but the snow always made his lover pine for something. Stepping out of the car he headed towards Aya; it was time to bring him home.


	4. Dec19, Weiss Kreuz, Crawford/Schu, PG

Sorry this is late - went from Canterbury to Bristol and back yesterday with my sis.

[Fandom Advent Calendar](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/214347.html)  
Dec 19  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
Pairing: Crawford/Schuldig  
Rating: PG

His gift meant that Crawford had never had a surprise present in his life. He always knew what was in a parcel before he opened it; even back in the childhood he barely remembered when he had had a real family. As he looked at the neatly wrapped package Schuldig was holding out to him with almost obvious glee he knew what it was as well, but he took hold of it as if he didn't.

"Thank you," he said, almost smiling properly, "what is it?"

"You'll find out when you open it," was the delighted reply from his lover.


	5. Dec22, Weiss Kreuz, Aya/Yoji, R (for language)

[Fandom Advent Calendar](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/214347.html)  
Dec 22  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz (AU)  
Pairing: Aya/Yoji  
Rating: R for language

Aya looked at the book on the table and carefully closed down his expression completely; he had been waiting for someone to figure it out, but he hadn't expected it to be Yoji. Then again if he ever found out who had given his lover the book for Christmas he was going to make them eat their own heart.

"You're a fucking demon, Aya," Yoji said as if he still didn't believe it.

"Half-demon," Aya corrected quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yoji asked plaintively.

"It does not change the fact that I love you," he replied with complete honesty.


	6. Prickly

**Day3**  
 **Title:** Prickly  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Weiss Kreuz  
 **Pairing:** Omi/Aya  
 **Rating:** PG

Waiting for Aya to say thank you was like waiting for hell to freeze over, so Omi didn't bother. The vaguely stunned expression on Aya's face was worth the effort of having gone out, bought Aya a gift and wrapped it. Ever since Aya had appeared one day, he had been offish, cold and sometimes downright unpleasant, but Omi was sure the prickly exterior was just protection. He was determined that he would find out how Aya ticked and then he had plans for getting under Aya's skin. Something about Aya attracted him and Omi was nothing if not patient.


	7. Wicked Way

**Day8**  
 **Title:** Wicked Way  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Weiss Kreuz  
 **Pairing:** Aya/Yoji  
 **Rating:** R

Aya was very, very drunk; he knew this because he couldn't stand up and he was absolutely positive it was Yoji's fault. The bastard must have spiked his drink; he was sure he wouldn't have drunk that much otherwise.

"Up we get," Yoji said, laughing while trying to pull him to his feet.

"You just want your wicked way with me," Aya said, although his words were more than a little slurred together.

"Just a Christmas kiss," Yoji replied, still laughing, "I'll leave screwing your brains out until tomorrow morning."

Aya pouted; that wasn't supposed to be how it worked.


	8. Christmas Dinner

**Day17**  
 **Title:** Christmas Dinner  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Weiss Kreuz  
 **Pairing:** none  
 **Rating:** PG13

Yoji's idea of a good time at Christmas was crashing parties and sleeping with women loosened up by Christmas cheer, but Omi had done the big eye thing. Hence he was sitting at the table with the other three looking at food that Omi had made from a recipe book, because Omi thought it might be fun. He was almost positive none of them were even practicing Christians.

"And we're supposed to eat..." a foot connected with his shin and he looked up to see Aya glaring at him.

He nursed his bruise and accepted his plate graciously after that.


	9. Cats

Title: Cats  
Author: Beren  
Fandom: Weiss Kreuz  
Pairing: none  
Rating: G

Yoji watched Aya out of the corner of his eye. There was a stray piece of tinsel moving in the draft from where Omi had insisted on decorating the house, and Yoji could see Aya watching it. It was almost as if Aya was becoming a little too close to his codename because Yoji was sure that if Aya had had a tail it would have been twitching. When Aya's hand finally shot out and grabbed the tinsel, as accurate as any paw, Yoji had to hide his snort of laughter behind a discrete cough. Oh yeah, definitely a cat.


	10. Indulgence

Title: Indulgence  
Author: Beren  
Fandom: Weiss Kreuz  
Pairing: Omi/Aya (unrequited)  
Rating: R

Omi lay back on his bed, legs spread, completely naked. He didn't allow himself to indulge very often, there were too many sharp eared people in the house, but it was the holiday season and he felt like giving himself a gift. Letting his fingers trail down his torso he wrapped them around his cock and began to stroke.

It felt so good and his mind filled with images of the person he had loved for so long, but dared not tell. It was scant minutes before he was bucking into his hand with one name on his lips: "Aya."


End file.
